Stolen
Stolen is an upcoming 2013 film. Background The film is based on a true story. It was created by Zez Lyla and Marina Minton. Plot The film begins with young Lahela being told by her grinning parents that they are expecting a new baby soon. Lehela is delighted about the news. Now eight years on, the baby is called Neve and is now eight years old, while Lahela is a twelve year old. It is Neve's birthday and the family gather to watch her open her presents. Neve unwraps a present to find she has a new album by Man Gaga. Lahela is a little suprised but is timid natured, so doesn't comment, even though Man Gaga has been her favourite singer for the last two years. Lahela and Neve are bonded siblings, often scritching eachother or nesting playfully. One day, Lahela discovers a new singer that she likes, Marty and the Jewels. After months pass and she has forgotten him, she soon rediscovers his music once again. Connecting to the clever lyrics and goofy musical style, she enjoys dancing in her room to Martys music and considers herself to be a Jewel. When she comes home from an early morning walk one day, she hears one of Martys songs playing. Confused and thinking that she perhaps left an album playing, she finds Neve listening to his music. Trying not to be bothered, she continues to listen to Marty and the Jewels, and soon buys his second album. As Lahela walks the deer nightly with her mother, Neve asks if she can borrow the album while Lahela is out. Lahela realises that Neve now considers herself to be a Jewel too. Drifting away and disheartened by the discovery, Lahela soon finds a new singer, Fishy. Neve seems to find Fishy's music annoying while Lahela finds it beautiful. Enjoying a few songs and crying to them in her hard times, Lahela enjoys the new find. She continues to enjoy Fishy's music until one year later when she makes a mistake, by linking Neve to one of Fishy's songs as a suggestion. Neve's eyes light up as she hears the song and she finds herself singing along to the words. Soon, Fishy has been taken from Lahela, and she is no longer a Fish - one of Fishy's fans. The same soon happens with Balognie Fate, Nick Roberts, Chris Baguihera, and a Welsh singer that Lahela secretely enjoyed. Becoming increasingly angered by Neve and her actions, Lahela resorts to waking up at 4am to listen to music that she has found by little known artists, and watching Welsh programmes on her computer. What she doesn't realise is that Neve has set up a camera in her room, which manages to record the sound, giving Neve a way to suck more life from Lahela. Depressed when Neve continues to find things, Lahela listens to songs by male bands that she knows Neve is disgusted by. Miming along to a song "Walk" in her room, she then bursts into the song and feels that it's good to release some of the emotions. As she spins in circles around the room, crying and falling down, she then sees a camera. Lahela knows right away who put the camera there. In revenge, and not as timid natured as Neve had thought, Lahela sets up hidden cameras to tape Neve all around the house. Neve doesn't know where they are but feels that she is being watched and is especially nervous as she showes or baths. Lahela taunts Neve by saying she enjoys baths like a whale or a mermaid, lying out flat and flashing it all to the world. Their playful nesting occasions turn into fights. Neve often becomes irritated with Lahela's adoring nature, resorting to turns which last around twenty seconds but in which she becomes extremely violent. Their parents laugh off the accusations as nonsensical nonsense, but Lahela knows the truth. During one outburst, Lahela fights back, and stabs Neve with a pen. The injury is extreme and Lehala is looked at with dissapproving looks from their feelings. Her timid nature is shattered by the looks. While similiar battles continue, it is soon four years since the start of the film, and the girls are now twelve and sixteen years old. On her birthday, Neve finds a toy mouse is one of her presents and loves it right away. Lahela also loves the mouse as she is a fan of cute things and asks her parents if she could have one too. For her birthday, Lahela finds that they had agreed with the request, and she has her own toy mouse to snuggle. She proudly puts it on her windowsill. Neve is enraged by the gift and accused Lahela of stealing the mouse from her. Although Lahela says little in response, she feels gleeful over her actions, glad that she has taken and shattered something of her sisters. Neve knows that this is how Lahela is feeling and accuses her of not having a timid nature at all. Lehala tries to smirk but Neve laughs at the attempt and calls her an ugly six year old. Lehala, who has problems with her appearance, is upset that Neve could be so low. Things get worse and worse for the sisters and Lehala has soon had enough. She decides that she must ambush Neve when she is out in the garden, walking on her tip-toes as always, and give her a beat down. She isn't sure what is holding her back; her timid nature or her parents possible anger with her. As she watches Neve tip toeing around one day, she has a flashback, and remembers that as a toddler Neve ambushed her visciously and her parents didn't seem to bother. In the present time, Lehala looks tragic, but has no tears in her eyes as she has problems crying. She decides not to attack Neve. Now a few years on, Lehala knocks on Neve's bedroom door late at night. She smiles and offers Neve a suprise. They get into the car, listen to music they both enjoy, and drive for some fries. The scene finishes with them smiling at their fries. The film then says "Many, many years on". Neve is now an old woman and is lying dying in her bed of an unknown illness. Lehala, now extremely fat, enters the room and sits beside her. After giving her a few comforting words and being ignored by Neve, she sits a steroe down and puts a timer on it, just out of Neve's reach. There is a flashback scene to the girls as adults at Lehala's house. Lehala has twin daughters while Neve has a litter of males. As Lehala watches them outside, she sees the litter ambush her two year old twin daughters and take them down, much like Neve did as a toddler. Lehala rushes out and scruffs the males to the side, much to the anger of Neve, who then attacks Lehala. The sisters seemingly never forgave eachother after the battle and Lehala has one final piece of revenge. As Neve lies in the bed, trying to ignore the stereo, soon she can no longer ignore it. "Big Girl, you are beautiful !!" suddenly shouts from the stereo. The song plays and tortures Neve, who is distressed and horrified. Neve tries to shout for a nurse to urgently turn the stereo off but the song drowns her out. The film credits roll with the song still playing, while Neve can quitely be heard saying in a strongly Scottish voice "Oh god naw, naw, oh naw". Cast Sala Bell - as eight year old Neve Freya Tovia - as sixteen year old Lehala Vera Sirai - as twelve year old Neve Penny Losta - as twelve year old Lehala